Basic moves
The Stats Odvaha smělost, neohroženost, snášení nepřízně osudu. Síla '''fyzická síla, i síla charakteru, autorita, odolnost, boj. '''Důvtip '''prohnanost, všeobecný přehled, postřeh a zručnost. '''Vystupování '''manipulace s ostatními, znalost chování ve společnosti, lhaní. '''Mystika '''umění kouzlit, komunikovat s bohy, znalost okultních praktik, šestý smysl. Basic moves '''DO SOMETHING UNDER FIRE When you do something under fire, or dig in to endure fire, roll+Odvaha. On a 10+, you do it. On a 7–9, you flinch, hesitate, or stall: the MC can offer you a worse outcome, a hard bargain, or an ugly choice. GO AGGRO When you go aggro on someone, roll+Síla. On a 10+, they have to choose: force your hand and suck it up, or cave and do what you want. On a 7–9, they can instead choose 1: • get the hell out of your way • barricade themselves securely in • give you something they think you want • back off calmly, hands where you can see • tell you what you want to know (or what you want to hear) SEIZE BY FORCE When you try to seize something by force, or to secure your hold on something, roll+Síla. On a hit, choose options. On a 10+, choose 3. On a 7–9, choose 2: • you take definite hold of it • you suffer little harm • you inflict terrible harm • you impress, dismay or frighten your enemy SEDUCE OR MANIPULATE When you try to seduce or manipulate someone, tell them what you want and roll+Vystupování. For NPCs: on a hit, they ask you to promise something first, and do it if you promise. On a 10+, whether you keep your promise is up to you, later. On a 7–9, they need some concrete assurance right now. For PCs: on a 10+, both. On a 7–9, choose 1: • if they do it, they mark experience • if they refuse, it’s acting under fire What they do then is up to them. READ A SITCH When you read a charged situation, roll+Důvtip. On a hit, you can ask the MC questions. Whenever you act on one of the MC’s answers, take +1. On a 10+, ask 3. On a 7–9, ask 1: • where’s my best escape route / way in / way past? • which enemy is most vulnerable to me? • which enemy is the biggest threat? • what should I be on the lookout for? • what’s my enemy’s true position? • who’s in control here? READ A PERSON When you read a person in a charged interaction, roll+Důvtip. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7–9, hold 1. While you’re interacting with them, spend your hold to ask their player questions, 1 for 1: • is your character telling the truth? • what’s your character really feeling? • what does your character intend to do? • what does your character wish I’d do? • how could I get your character to __? DIVINE GUIDANCE When you ask for divine guidance, roll+Mystika. On a hit, the MC will tell you something new and interesting about the current situation, and might ask you a question or two; answer them. On a 10+, the MC will give you good detail. On a 7–9, the MC will give you an impression. If you already know all there is to know, the MC will tell you that. HELP OR INTERFERE When you help or interfere with someone who’s making a roll, roll+Hx. On a hit, they take +1 (help) or -2 (interfere) now. On a 7–9, you also expose yourself to fire, danger, retribution or cost. Peripheral moves HARM MOVE When you suffer harm, roll+harm suffered (after armor, if you’re wearing any). On a 10+, the MC can choose 1: • You’re out of action: unconscious, trapped, incoherent or panicked. • It’s worse than it seemed. Take an additional 1-harm. • Choose 2 from the 7–9 list below. On a 7–9, the MC can choose 1: • You lose your footing. • You lose your grip on whatever you’re holding. • You lose track of someone or something you’re attending to. • You miss noticing something important. On a miss, the MC can nevertheless choose something from the 7–9 list above. If she does, though, it’s instead of some of the harm you’re suffering, so you take -1harm.